


Home ground advantage

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, times five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: The Aussie home summer continues with an ODI series against India.***A sequel to To the end and back again.
Relationships: Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell, Alex Carey/Kane Richardson, Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa, Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins, Tim Paine/Steve Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	Home ground advantage

**Author's Note:**

> This follows my previous fic, The days we dreamt of, but can be read on its own.
> 
> As with that one:  
> \- For now, this is canon in my cricverse series, but I'll most likely write a new piece when the India series actually happens, which is why it's not strictly included.  
> \- This is set after To the end and back again and Now and forever, but you don't need to be up to date on them to read this one :)  
> \- I have no idea what the squad will look like... forgive me for my choices

The Test series ended up as a 3-1 victory to Australia - the one they lost was the final match at the SCG, where the Indian bowlers took well to the spin-friendly pitch. 

There was a week off before the ODI series began, so Pat and Mitch stayed in Sydney. 

It was a sunny Sydney morning. Pat had opened the curtains when he brought in their morning coffees, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s forehead to wake him. 

“Feels nice to have a sleep in at home,” Mitch mumbled sleepily, shifting to sit up, giving Pat a grateful smile for his coffee. 

Pat settled in beside him, coffee in his hand. “Did you just refer to Sydney as ‘home’?” Pat grinned. 

Mitch chuckled, smiling shyly. “Yes. Because my husband is here, so that’s home to me,” he replied. 

Pat melted, at that, leaning in to press a coffee-flavoured kiss to Mitch’s lips. 

“Sappy boy,” Pat cooed. 

“Your sappy boy,” Mitch corrected, making Pat smile. 

Pat reached out to trace Mitch’s wedding ring with his fingertips. “I’m so proud of you for playing every Test this summer.”

Mitch melted. “Thanks, baby. You did, too,” he pointed out.

Pat shrugged. “I wasn’t the one who got Virat out five times this series,” he reasoned. 

Mitch blushed slightly. He was beyond proud of that stat. “He hates me,” Mitch chuckled. 

“You did get him out on 99 at the MCG. That’s pretty special,” Pat pointed out.

Mitch laughed softly. He was so happy to be back in the Test team, performing well, with his gorgeous husband by his side.

***  
When they arrived at the SCG for training a week later, before the first ODI the following day, several boys were already there. 

“I expected you boys to be early since you’re local,” Finchy raised his eyebrows at Pat and Mitch, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Glenn, who had just gotten changed into his training kit. 

Pat rolled his eyes lovingly. “Someone lost his bowling spikes,” he looked exasperatedly at Mitch. 

Mitch chuckled. “I thought they were in the other bag,” he protested.

“They’re your shoes, of course they were in your bag,” Pat replied.

“But sometimes you look after my stuff for me-“

Aaron held a hand up to stop their bickering, shaking his head fondly. “Don’t stress about it, we’re still waiting on the boys staying in the hotel.”

“Didn’t you boys stay in the hotel?” Mitch asked, confused.

Aaron nodded. “We got the early bus ‘cause I had a meeting,” he explained.

At that point, Glenn returned, laughing to himself. “Aaron, they haven’t noticed,” Glenn said.

Mitch looked between the older boys, confused, but Pat’s eyes widened immediately, and he covered his mouth with his hands.

“Oh my god!” Pat gasped. 

Mitch blinked. “What’s going on?”

Aaron’s expression softened, and he held out his left hand to Mitch. He had a ring on his finger. Glenn and Aaron were engaged.

“Holy fuck,” Mitch realised. “Congratulations! When did it happen?”

“Two, three weeks ago? Between Christmas and New Year,” Glenn replied. “Aaron set up a picnic in our backyard and proposed under the stars,” he gushed.

Mitch melted, at that, and Pat must have felt the same, because he reached for Mitch’s hand. 

“Boys, that’s so beautiful,” Pat smiled softly. “I’m so happy for you.”

“I was going to wait ’til our eleven year anniversary next month, but I think we were both ready,” Aaron explained.

Mitch nodded with understanding. “I was going to propose to Patty on our eighth anniversary but he beat me to it after the Ashes,” he admitted.

“Does JL know?” Pat asked.

“Does JL know what?” JL asked, having just emerged from the coaches’ meeting with a coffee in his hand. “Don’t tell me you boys have debauched yourselves in public and there are photos we’re going to have to buy off the media companies?”

“That was one time!” Mitch groaned.

JL laughed, ruffling Mitch’s hair. 

Glenn held his left hand out to the coach, who realised immediately. “Finally,” he grinned. “Congratulations, boys.”

The rest of the ODI squad arrived from the hotel, after that, and everyone was buzzing with excitement at the captain’s news.

When Pat and Mitch were dressed and ready for training, Pat draped off Mitch’s shoulder playfully. “You owe me an oil massage,” Pat declared.

Mitch’s eyes darkened. “Baby, all you have to do is ask,” he replied, not catching Pat’s meaning.

Pat huffed a soft laugh. “Our bet on their engagement, remember? You thought Stoin and Zamps would be first,” Pat reminded.

“Oh, yeah, that was a long time ago,” Mitch remembered. “A bet’s a bet, prepare yourself for the sexiest massage you’ve ever had.”

Pat’s eyes darkened, a light flush appearing on his cheeks. “Sexier than the one you gave me the night before our wedding?”

“Fuck, don’t bring that up here,” Mitch groaned, trying not to dwell on the very sensual memory.

Pat chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Sorry, baby. Let’s save that thought ’til we get home.”

Mitch had never wanted home time to come around faster.

***  
After a light training session, the ODI squad all piled into the meeting room, where they were going to discuss team selection for the following day’s match.

Marcus sat beside Adam, the younger man’s dainty hand in both of his own. It was likely Adam would be selected - Gaz was also in the squad, but he had bowled so many overs over the summer - he wasn’t training today, so it was most likely he was rested, along with Josh.

Marcus, however, wasn’t so sure about his own spot. Glenn and Mitch were both in the squad as all rounders, and it was unlikely they would all fit in the same side. Marcus had been performing well in the Big Bash, but so had Glenn, and Mitch had had a brilliant Test summer.

“I can hear you worrying,” Adam murmured, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. “It’ll be okay, I promise. There are three matches, and they’ll definitely rest quicks at some point,” he reasoned.

Marcus took a deep breath, nodding. Adam made a good point. 

JL had pre-written the team on the whiteboard, so once everyone was settled, an assistant coach launched into a speech about selection. He told them that they had a very strong squad, and selection was bound to change match by match to manage Test players’ workloads, et cetera.

When JL finally revealed the team, Marcus scanned the list, heart in his throat.

The list read:  
Warner  
Finch  
Labuschagne  
Smith  
Marsh  
Stoinis  
Carey  
Cummins  
Starc  
Richardson  
Zampa.

Marcus had to read it three times to make sure it was real. Adam squeezed his knee, but when Marcus turned to look at him, Adam was looking across the room, beaming at Kane and Kez. 

“Three couples in one team has got to be some kind of record,” Marnus pondered from his seat beside Steve, causing the room to erupt in laughter.

“I don’t know, I reckon the English boys would give us a run for our money,” Pat considered. 

JL’s eyebrows shot up so high that they almost flew off his head. “For real?”

Pat just shrugged. “The Thunder boys have seen and heard some things over the years,” he shrugged.

JL just shook his head, as if to clear it of that image.

When it was time for everyone to shower and get ready to head back to the hotel, Marcus pulled Adam into a hug just beside the younger man’s locker.

“I’m so proud of you,” Adam murmured into Marcus’ chest. “I know you were worried about how many all-rounders are in the squad.”

Marcus pressed a kiss to Adam’s forehead. “Thanks, Adsy. I’m proud of you, too.”

“I’m happy for Kane and Kez, too,” Adam added, looking over to the South Australian pair.

Kane was across the locker room, pulling a faded black T-shirt on, ready to head back to the hotel. Alex, at his locker beside Kane’s, pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. 

“I’m glad they’re happy being together together, not just sex together,” Marcus agreed.

Adam chuckled at the wording, pressing a kiss to the tip of Marcus’ nose.

***  
The match was a 2:30pm start, so Tim and Steve got to enjoy a sleep in on their second last morning together. Following the Test series, Tim was given a couple of weeks’ rest before the restart of the Shield season - that aligned perfectly with Steve’s stay in Sydney between the Test and ODI matches, which were both at the SCG. 

“I’m gonna miss you, darling,” Tim mumbled sleepily, pressing kisses into Steve’s hair.

“During the match, or after we both leave tomorrow?” Steve asked, cracking an eye open.

Tim chuckled softly. “Both. I’m doing commentary for Seven, though,” he reasoned. 

Steve screwed up his nose. “You always come home from media smelling like the makeup lady’s perfume,” he protested.

Tim laughed, heart melting at Steve’s jealousy. “Maybe we should share a shower after the match.”

“The boys would love to see you, that’s a good idea,” Steve agreed. 

“Even after practically six weeks of a Test series?” Tim asked.

“Baby, I miss you when you go to the bathroom. Of course they’re gonna miss you after a couple of weeks off, especially when you haven’t seen half the white ball boys in ages,” Steve reasoned.

“True, I haven’t congratulated Aaron and Glenn on their engagement, yet,” Tim realised. 

Steve nodded, snuggling his head into Tim’s bare chest. “Can you believe our wedding is so soon?”

Tim grinned at the thought. “Cannot wait for April, darling.”

Steve smiled, pressing kisses to Tim’s skin. “I’m gonna be your husband,” he marvelled. 

“You’re gonna need a new playing shirt,” Tim said. 

Steve grinned with delight. “Steven Paine,” Steve said experimentally. “I like the sound of that.”

“I do too, darling,” Tim agreed. “I love you so much, Steve.”

“Love you more, Timmy.”

***  
Tim walked Steve to the home change rooms, pulling him in for a kiss goodbye. 

“Good luck,” Tim said, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. 

“Miss you already,” Steve pouted, chasing his lips for another kiss. 

“Timmy!” Marnus called through the doorway. 

Tim released Steve, poking his head inside the door. 

Marnus beat him to it, rushing over for a crushing hug. 

“Good luck today,” Tim patted Marnus on the back as the younger man released him. “I’ve gotta get to wardrobe, so I’ll see you boys tonight.”

“I thought you were wearing that on air,” Steve teased, eyeing Tim’s sweater. It had originally belonged to Steve, but it fit Tim perfectly, so he kept it, and Steve didn’t have a problem with that. 

Tim chuckled. “Would if I could. Love you,” he said in farewell, pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips. 

Marnus looked at Tim expectantly, tapping his cheek. 

Tim laughed, kissing Marnus on the cheek as requested.

***  
Australia batted first. Aaron and Dave put on an opening partnership of 60, before Aaron fell to a brilliant spinning delivery on 37. Marnus went out to join Dave, and when Dave was dismissed, Steve joined Marnus. 

The pair put on over 100 runs together, until they were both dismissed in the fifties. 

It was down to Mitch and Marcus to see out the last 15 overs together, and hopefully put together a meaningful score. India were notoriously strong in the ODI format, so the Aussies were aiming for over 300, and they were 4/191 when Steve was dismissed. 

Mitch gave Marcus a fist bump in the middle. “Let’s do this, mate,” Marcus urged, and Mitch relaxed in the company of his state teammate. 

They both got off to careful starts, each scoring three runs from the first two overs they faced. 

In the team viewing area, Pat was tense, as he always was when Mitch batted. Aaron noticed, sitting beside him, and he put an arm out to squeeze Pat’s shoulder. 

Pat noticed when his engagement band caught the sunlight. 

“He’ll be alright, mate,” Aaron said gently. 

Pat smiled softly. “It never gets easier, even after the brilliant Test summer he had.”

Aaron smiled. “I get it. I always feel sick watching Maxi bat, too. I don’t know why it’s always the two of them copping so much criticism,” he commented. 

Pat met the captain’s eyes. He had wondered the same thing more than once. “Fucking sucks. I wish I could take the heat off him and cop it myself, just to give him a break.”

Aaron sighed. “I’ve felt the same way a lot, over the years. Maybe this summer will change a lot of people’s opinions of Mitch.”

“I hope you’re right. Is Glenn playing tonight?” Pat asked. 

“Yeah, the Stars are out playing your lot at the Showgrounds tonight,” Aaron replied. 

At that point, the boys were shocked out of their conversation by a huge appeal from the Indian fielders, but the umpire shook his head. Pat breathed a sigh of relief. 

Out in the middle, so did Mitch. He didn’t think he had nicked it to be caught behind, but the SCG crowd was noisy, and he doubted himself, concerned he may have missed the noise. 

Thankfully, the umpire shook his head, and he and Marcus continued their partnership. After a careful start, they both became more comfortable. Mitch hit the first boundary of their partnership, glad to see the white ball run away for four. 

Marcus hit a six just a few balls later, and they were away. 

They saw out over after over, dispatching imperfect deliveries for four or six, sneaking quick singles, and defending the best deliveries. 

Mitch didn’t want to look at the scoreboard. He was in the zone, feeling good. 

But Marcus, bless him, had other ideas. “One more boundary and you’re there!” He grinned. 

Mitch chanced a look up to the big screen, and realised there were 47 runs to his name. “Thanks, mate, now I’m nervous,” Mitch laughed, shoving Marcus playfully. 

“Shit, shouldn’t have said anything,” Marcus grimaced apologetically. “Just keep doing what you’re doing. This is great.” 

They bumped gloves once more, but then Marcus retained the strike for a while, smacking boundary after boundary. 

Marcus ended up reaching the half century first, and he raised his bat to the crowd, before raising it to a very excited Adam on the balcony. Mitch gave him a hug, thrilled for him. 

Mitch reached the milestone himself two overs later, and as he looked up to the team, Pat was kissing his wedding ring. Just the sight made Mitch want to melt into a puddle. 

They finished the innings with Marcus not out on 66, and Mitch not out on 58. The team total was a healthy 315, and now it was time for the bowlers to defend it. 

When Mitch and Marcus made their way up the stairs through the historic members’ stand, everyone was waiting for them, clapping and patting their backs enthusiastically. 

Pat was sitting in Mitch’s locker, waiting for him. Mitch put his bat down, then pulled off his helmet. Pat took it from him, placing it in the locker before undoing Mitch’s gloves. 

“You were incredible, Mitchy,” Pat grinned, pulling Mitch down to sit on his lap, kissing him thoroughly. 

“Thanks, baby,” Mitch grinned, thrilled. “Marcus was brilliant too.”

Across the room, Adam was brushing Marcus’ sweaty hair back out of his eyes, gazing up at his boyfriend adoringly. Marcus leant down to press a kiss to Adam’s lips, thrilled. 

Kane nudged Alex with his hip, gesturing to the pair. 

“That could’ve been us if you kept batting in the top order, babe,” Kane teased.

Alex poked his tongue out, pulling Kane’s pants by the waistband so it pinged back and lightly stung him. “So mean to me,” he protested, unable to hide his grin. 

Kane shrugged. “I’m just salty the boys in the slips get a fifty over view of your sexy arse, and I’m always down the other end,” he protested. 

Alex laughed, flushing slightly. “Not like you don’t see enough of it,” he pointed out. 

Kane’s eyes darkened, and he pulled Alex closer. “I could spend every second of every day with you and it still wouldn’t feel like enough,” he murmured. 

Alex smiled, tilting his head up to catch Kane’s lips in a kiss. 

***  
Starcy and Pat opened the bowling, but the Indian bowlers got off to a flying start, and they were 0/55 before the Aussies could blink. 

Aaron brought Adam into the attack on his new home ground, and Adam struck immediately, taking his first international wicket of the summer. 

Virat came in at number three, and Adam and Mitch shared a wink. It was no secret that Adam seemed to have Virat worked out, and now Mitch had fallen into that category, too.

Aaron called Mitch on to bowl straight away, with Adam down the other end. 

Mitch‘s first over was mostly tidy, aside from a four from the last ball which disappointed him. 

Adam’s deliveries the following over were mostly tidy, but Virat smashed a six from a poorer ball. 

A drinks break interrupted their bowling partnership, and Pat drank from a Gatorade bottle first, before handing it to Mitch. 

“Your line is looking good, I think if you try to push a bit fuller you’ll have more luck,” Pat suggested, picking out a lolly snake from the bag. 

Adam looked at Pat, surprised. “If I gave Marcus bowling tips he’d make me sleep on the couch.”

Marcus scoffed. “Adsy, you know I can’t sleep without you in the bed,” he protested. 

Mitch chuckled, pressing a kiss to Pat’s jaw. “He gives good advice,” he shrugged. 

Pat leant in to kiss his lips, revelling in the fact that they didn’t need to hide anything out on the field. 

The drinks break was over, after that, and Mitch was back with ball in hand. 

Virat was on strike, and Mitch told himself to focus. His first ball was a dot, and as he walked back to the top of his mark, he thought about Pat’s advice, and rotated his wedding ring subconsciously. 

He took a deep breath and ran in. The ball landed fuller than he would usually aim for, but it worked perfectly. Virat was out lbw. 

Pat was fielding on the boundary, but he sprinted over in record time. 

Their teammates were crowding around Mitch, elated, but Mitch opened his arms for Pat. Pat put one hand either side of Mitch’s jaw and kissed him. 

When they separated, Mitch murmured, “Thanks for the tip.”

Pat grinned, kissing Mitch’s forehead. “Keep going. I love you.”

***  
The match continued, and India scored consistently. Alex knew he would be keeping to Kane’s bowling eventually, and in the middle of the innings, that’s what happened. 

As Kane ran in, Alex told himself to focus, reminding himself of all of his mental cues that he used as he kept. 

The first few balls came straight through to Alex. On the follow through of his bowling motion, Kane gave Alex an appreciative smile, which made Alex melt. 

The fourth ball was nicked and diverted sharply, but Alex leapt to his right and caught it. 

Caught Carey, bowled Richardson. Etched in the scorebook forever. 

The team converged on one another, thrilled to take another wicket. Kane pulled Alex into a hug, being careful - their relationship wasn’t exactly in the public eye, yet. 

“Good catch,” Kane murmured, delighted. 

Alex’s heart warmed, and his body thrummed with adrenaline. “Good delivery,” he countered. 

Kane chuckled, chancing a ‘friendly’ kiss to Alex’s forehead. 

***  
It got very tight at the end - India needed eleven runs to win from the final over. 

Aaron threw Marcus the ball. 

“Really?” Marcus raised his eyebrows, heart thumping. 

Aaron nodded, patting Marcus on the back warmly. “Your World Cup death bowling was brilliant, mate. You can do this.”

“That was a year and a half ago!” Marcus protested. 

Adam came over to squeeze his shoulder, giving him a calming look. “You’ve got this,” Adam assured. 

Marcus hoped they were right. 

The first ball went for four, and Marcus cringed to himself. He looked over to Adam, and Adam nodded at him, assuring Marcus he could do this. 

Marcus took a calming breath, running in for his second delivery. It was much better, but the Indians still bolted through for a single. Five runs to draw, six to win. One six, and it was all over. Marcus’ heart was hammering inside his chest. 

The third ball came out of his hand perfectly. It was a dot. 

Three balls to go. The fourth ball went for two runs, and Marcus bit his lip so he didn’t swear. 

Three to draw, four to win. Two balls to go. One boundary, and he had lost the entire match for his team. 

The fifth ball went for a single. One ball to go. Marcus couldn’t calm his racing heart. One ball, to decide the entire match. 

He closed his eyes, focused. Envisioned where he wanted the ball to land, so it could swing past and clip the top of off stump. 

He took a deep breath, and ran in, that image clear in his mind. 

As if it were a dream, the delivery was absolutely perfect. The bails clattered to the ground. Marcus had his first wicket for the match, and Australia had won. 

Adam ran to him and jumped into his arms. Marcus grunted at the impact, but he was thrilled. Adam buried his head in Marcus’ neck, pressing hidden kisses to his skin. The rest of the team were jumping up and down, ruffling Marcus’ hair, patting his back. 

“Fucking knew you could do it!” Aaron declared, thrilled. 

Marcus carefully helped Adam to the ground, but they exchanged a thrilled smile. 

Soon, it was time for the on-field presentation. Marcus was named man of the match for his runs and his match-saving bowling at the death. 

Adam looked like he was going to burst with pride, and the morale amongst the group was very high. 

***  
The boys had just finished their post-match meeting when Tim knocked on the inside of the open dressing room door. 

Steve looked to the doorway and grinned as soon as he saw his fiancé, rushing over to kiss him. 

Steve screwed up his nose. “You smell like other people,” he pouted. 

Tim chuckled, kissing the pout off his face. “I believe we’re due a shower, then.”

Steve obliged. Happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
